Die 3 mutigen Vier
by Sternenfall96
Summary: Meine Ma plante diesen Sommer nach Spanien zu reisen. Ich dachte, ich würde mitfliegen, wie immer, doch Eltern kann man nicht vertrauen!(FF, die nachts wegen Schlafmangels entstand. Kann jegliche Serien & Anspielungen enthalten, PERSONEN OHNE VERKORKSTEN HUMOR SOLLTEN DIES NICHT LESEN!)
1. Überraschung, Überraschung!

Ich schaute mich auf dem Flughafen um. Überall liefen die Passagiere zu Check-Ins oder holten sich in den Läden ihre Notwendigkeiten. Meine Ma stand an einem Schalter und diskutierte mit der Frau an diesem, dann kam sie siegessicher zu mir zurück und lief zu den Sicherheitskontrollen. Spätestens hier hätte ich eigentlich merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch war ich viel zu aufgeregt auf Spanien.

Wir setzten auf zwei der Stühle in der großen Wartehalle. Es folgte eine Ansage durch die Mikrofone: „Der Flug nach Oregon fliegt in 15 Minuten. Wir bitten alle Passagiere zum Ticketschalter 5." Dass meine Mutter aufstand war verwirrend, als sie aber auch noch meine Tasche mitnahm, ging ich einfach verdutzt hinterher. Ihr Gepäck ließ sie da.

Sie lief zielstrebig zu Schalter 5 und gab dem Wachmann ein Ticket und ein paar Anweisungen, wobei sie hin und wieder zu mir deutete. Der 2-Meter-Riese nickte, mein Ma kniete sich zu mir und sagte trocken: „Tut mir leid Schatz, du wirst ohne mich fliegen müssen." Ich fragte sie:" Aber Mama, warum denn?" Sie meinte nur, dass die Preise für 2 Personen doch so viel teurer seien und ich dafür sechs Wochen in ein Sommercamp gehen sollte. Ohne noch einmal auf Wiedersehen zu sagen oder sich zu verabschieden, drückte sie mir meine Handtasche entgegen und schob mich in den merkwürdigen Schlauch-Tunnel.  
Teils aus Wut, teils aus Trauer lief ich einfach weiter. Mein Ticket hatte mir der Typ schon wiedergegeben, weshalb ich mich nur auf meinen Sitz begab und die Tasche auf meinen Schoß setzte. Der Start verlief ohne jegliche interessante Details und so hörte ich den ganzen Flug über nur Musik oder las ein Buch.

Nach der stundenlangen Reise hatte ich einen schlimmen Jet-Lag, doch musste ich trotzdem erst einmal mein Gepäck holen und dann aus dem Gebäude rausgehen. Gesagt, getan. Das Gekrakel meiner Ma zu entziffern war ein wenig problematisch, doch nach mehreren Minuten Rätseln und Die-Gegend-Beobachten fand ich schließlich den Bus, der mich zu dem kleinen Örtchen bringen sollte. Ich stieg ein und setzte mich in einen der mittleren Plätze.

Wieder las ich an meinem Buch, während der Bus mehrere Haltestellen abklapperte. Die Sonne ging langsam auf, was mir jedoch nur am Rande auffiel. Plötzlich hörte ich eine mir bekannte Melodie… „WUP WUP WUP WUP! DÖ DÖ DÖ! So is dat geil, geil, geil, geil…!"  
Ich schaute überrascht auf, schließlich gab es nur 3 Personen, die sich dieses Lied freiwillig anhörten. Und tatsächlich, meine Clique stieg auch ein. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als ich die mir bekannten Gesichter sah. Auch sie schienen mich bemerkt zu haben, denn alle 3 steuerten auf mich zu. Ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, dafür freute ich mich zu sehr auf meine wohl ausgesuchte Wahl an Irren.  
Wir setzten uns zusammen und diskutierten über diese Unverschämtheit der Eltern, uns allein ins Nirwana zu schicken. Es dauerte die ganze Fahrt über und so bemerkten wir auch nicht das Schild „Willkommen in Gravity Falls".


	2. Das Pufflehuff-Sonnenschein-Sommercamp

Wir kamen relativ früh an. Es war vielleicht gerade mal mittags, als wir aus dem Bus ausstiegen und uns ein streng-aussehender brünetter Mann mit Schnurrbart gegenüberstand. Er stank fürchterlich, als hätte er lang nicht mehr geduscht, falls doch, dann in Eichhörnchen! Typische Campingklamotten, wenn auch leicht zerfetzt und… waren das BRANDFLECKEN?!  
„Willkommen im Pufflehuff-Sonnenschein-Camp. Ich bin Günther und für diesen Sommer euer Campleiter", begrüßte er uns. Wir vier starrten ihn einfach stumm an. Er lächelte nervös. „Hehe, äh, wir gehen erstmal zu Fuß zum Camp, dann gehen wir die Anwesenheitsliste durch." Wir nickten alle und folgten ihm.

Es folgte ein epischer Fußmarsch von 20 Minuten, in denen wir Feen, Kobolden, einem Drachen und sogar einem wilden Fresh-D begegneten, der alle versuchte wegzubattleln, was ihm bei unsrem Grüppchen aber nicht gelang, da wir bei Zockermarathons von Tomodachi Life und anderen Spielen dazugelernt hatten. Im Endeffekt suchte er dann sein Hörgerät.  
Am Ende fanden wir eine Lichtung von rund 10 Quadratmetern, in der Nähe stand ein etwas kleines Haus. Günther drehte sich zu uns um: „Ok, ihr Kleinen. Wir schauen jetzt erstmal, wer kein Drachenfutter geworden ist." Er nannte die Namen der Teilnehmer und machte sich dabei Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett. Bei manchen Namen konnte ich mir das Lachen nur knapp verkneifen. Ich meine, wer nennt sein Kind denn Jesus oder Hildegard?  
Jedenfalls sagte der 40-Jährige nach gefühlten 10 Lachkrämpfen: „Nun gut, einige scheinen noch nicht mal angekommen zu sein. Ich gehe wieder zurück und warte auf den Rest. Ihr könnte derweilen die Gegend erkunden, aber lauft nicht zu weit weg!" Gesagt, getan.

Nachdem alle erstmal ihre Zelte aufstellten teilten sich die Jugendlichen in Gruppen auf. Ich und meine Freundinnen Sophie, Pauline & Clara blieben natürlich zusammen. Wir wollten uns die kleine Hütte in der Nähe anschauen. Wer weiß, vielleicht spukt es ja sogar da drin? Innerlich freute ich mich richtig drauf.

Wieder bestritten wir einen epischen Fußmarsch von 5 Minuten, diesmal jedoch ohne irgendwelchen Fabelwesen zu begegnen. Hm, schade. Ich hätte mich gerne mit einem Gnom angefreundet, wer weiß, wofür die gut sind. Hihi, oder einer Fee beim Anmalen geholfen. Vielleicht hätte ich dann eine „neue" Schmetterlingsart erschaffen. Bei dem Gedanken daran fange ich an zu lachen, während mich die anderen 3 nur komisch angucken, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich schon wissen, was ich gedacht habe.  
Jedenfalls kommen wir an dem Haus an. Es sieht etwas heruntergekommen aus, hat ein verkehrtes „S" am Dach hängen. Überall zeigen Schilder zur Hütte und aus dem Fenster sieht man… ein Dreieck? Merkwürdig.  
Noch merkwürdiger aber ist der Anblick, der sich uns bietet, als wir die „Mystery Shack" betreten. Uns leuchtet der haarige Vollmond eines alten Knackers entgegen, der sich gerade ein Shirt aus einer Kiste suchen will…


	3. Eine Vorstellung der anderen Art

Dieser Anblick ließ Pauline erstarren. Die anderen drei Heldinnenenen aber betraten seelenruhig die Shack. Nachdem sie Videos wie „2 Girls 1 Cup" gesehen hatten, verstörte sie nichts mehr so leicht. Clara ging zu den Shirts, die an Haken an der Wand hingen und nahm eines mit Puma, ein anderes mit einem Panda darauf. Sie sagte immer wieder zu sich selbst: „Panda- oder Puma-Shirt? Hmm… Puma oder Panda?", und so weiter. Währenddessen betrachtete Sophie die Caps im Shop, ich aber die kleinen Figuren auf einem Regal. Glücklicherweise war ich so groß gewachsen, das Brett hatte man nämlich knapp einen Kopf über die anderen geschraubt.  
Plötzlich rannten zwei Kinder in die Touristenfalle, überrannten Pauline und riefen laut: „DRACHE!" Die Leute in der Shack fingen an, wie wildgewordene Ameisen umher zu rennen. Sophie meinte nur: „Ja, die Riesenechse hat vorhin schon paar von uns gegessen." Clara war zu sehr mit ihrer lebenswichtigen Entscheidung beschäftigt, weshalb sie ihre Umwelt gar nicht wahrnahm. Ich schaute zuerst zu den wahrscheinlichen Zwillingen, dann zu Sophie: „Ist der nicht vor diesem Fabulous-Elf abgehauen?"

Anscheinend waren die Zwillinge solche Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Fabelwesen nicht gewohnt, denn sie schauten uns ungläubig und geschockt an. Schließlich ging ich auf die beiden zu und tippte den Jungen an, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Er schrie kurz um die 200 Dezibel, beruhigte sich aber zum Glück schnell wieder. Das Mädchen neben ihm schien durch „den Schrei" ebenfalls wieder ansprechbar zu sein.  
Dies nutzte Clara sofort aus, denn sie kam mit den zwei Kleidungsstücken zu uns und fragte die zwei: „Puma oder Panda?" Ich & die zwei Fremden ignorierten sie, mittlerweile war Pauline wieder aufgestanden und schob Clara etwas weiter weg, während sie sagte: „Wir nehmen dich einfach und schieben dich woanders hin." Sophie gab –wie immer- einen sehr intelligenten Kommentar von sich: „Nak nak, Bitches."

Die Cappi-Nudel vor mir schaute mich an: „Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" (Da ihr uns ja bereits sehr gut kennt, überspringen wir einfach den Vorstellungsteil, okay? xD) Wir erzählten auch vom Sommercamp. Die Zwillinge nickten mit den Köpfen und stellten sich dann ebenfalls vor: Dipper & Mabel hießen sie. In den fast leeren Raum kam jetzt auch ein Schwein angetrottet und schmiegte sich an Mabels Bein. Sophie sah es hungrig an und sagte: „Dipper, niedliches Hausschwein hast du da. Kann man das essen?"  
Doch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, nahm ich ein Buch von einem Regal hinter mir, das nicht existierte, und schlug ihr damit auf den Kopf: „CHOP! Böses Sophie." Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und fing an zu wimmern: „Das hat weh getan! Coleen hat aua gemacht!" Schwabbel gesellte ich zu ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten, während sie ihn teils knuddelte, teils anknabberte. Schlussendlich bekam sie aber kein Stückchen ab und schaffte es nur, ihn anzusabbern.

Das schien Mabel nicht zu gefallen. Sie nahm Schwabbel weg und schob ihn ein wenig beiseite. Ein großer, gewichtiger Mann mit Mausgesicht kam dazu und trug Schwabbel weg, gefolgt von Mabel & Sophie. Und während des ganzen Trubels spielte ein Radio „Let It Go" in Dauerschleife…


	4. ES IST ZEIT FÜR EIN DUELL!

Dipper und ich blickten uns verwirrt an. Ob das wohl häufiger passieren wird? Wahrscheinlich. Verlieren wir dabei den Verstand? Zu neunzig Prozent.  
Glücklicherweise hatte Sophie keine große Ausdauer, weshalb sie schlussendlich traurig am Boden hockte und Fliesen zählte. Aber als Dipper –überraschenderweise- zu ihr ging und sie trösten wollte, hob sie ihren Kopf und starrte ihn hungrig und gierig an. Der 13-Jährige drehte sich um und schaute mich verängstigt an: „D-das hat sie jetzt nicht wirklich vor… o-oder?" Ich antwortete gleichgültig: „Doch, hat sie!"

In dem Moment sprang Sophie auf, Dipper rannte instinktiv zu Stan, welcher vorher Mabel und Soos von Schwabbel ausgesperrt hatte. Stan sah runter zu dem kleinen Angsthasen und fragte genervt: „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Erst die feuerspeiende Echse, dann Soos und Mabel und jetzt du?!" Dipper versteckte sich hinter ihm und zeigte auf die hungrige Sophie: „SIE WILL MICH ESSEN!"  
Stan stellte sich zur Seite und zog Dipper vor sich: „Dann wehr dich wie ein Mann, wenn du schon einer sein willst!" Der Cappi-Träger sah zweifelnd zu ihm, dann entschlossen zu der anderen Cappi-Trägerin und stellte sich in Kampfposition. Ich hielt auf magische Weise meine CD aus dem Zelt in der Hand und legte sie in einen Ghettoblaster ein, der neben mir auf einem Tisch stand. Sofort erfüllte epische Pokemon-Kampfmusik den Raum und Stan rannte noch einmal aus dem Raum mit dem Satz:" Ich hole nur schnell meine Kamera. Damit lässt sich sicher Geld verdienen!"

Man konnte die Spannung in den vier Wänden förmlich anfassen. Kein Wunder bei einem Anstarrwettbewerb von 5 Minuten. Sophie machte den ersten Schritt und Dipper rannte aus der Shack wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh. Passend dazu rannte seine Jägerin hinterher und rief: „MEIN HIRSCHBRATEN!"  
Stan kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er schien den Cappi-Diebstahl von Sophie bemerkt zu haben, denn auch er wollte der jungen Liebe hinterherrennen. Aber ich ging zu ihm und sagte: „Lass nur, ich bezahl schon." Insgeheim aber dachte ich: /Wenn ich sie im Camp darauf anspreche, nenne ich ihr den doppelten Preis. Irgendwie muss ich ja diese Geschichte hier finanzieren!/  
Also lief ich gechillt den beiden nach. (Achja, Clara hing nach wie vor an ihren Shirts und… das waren bereits alle Hauptpersonen, richtig?)

Jedenfalls rannte Dipper auf einen Baum in der Nähe des Camps, Sophie wollte hinterher klettern, aber da hatte sie ihre Rechnung ohne mich gemacht: „I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Wieder einmal durfte ihr Hintern den Boden knutschen. Mein wundervolles Geschrei schien alles im Umkreis von 20 Metern anzulocken, denn aus dem Gebüsch kam… unser Campleiter.  
Er war sichtlich verwirrt, deshalb klärte ich ihn über die Situation auf. Daraufhin runzelte er die Stirn und meinte: „Ihr wisst schon, dass es bald Abendessen gibt, oder?"  
Bei der Erwähnung von „Essen" stand Sophie auf und war bereits verschwunden. Dipper kletterte vorsichtig vom Baum und stotterte verstört: „I-ich… ich geh dann mal." Während er wieder Richtung Shack lief, schien er ebenfalls den Wir-Werden-Uns-Wiedersehen-Blick von Sophie zu spüren. Da hier aber niemand mehr war, ging ich ebenfalls zum Campingplatz.

Dort hatten sich bereits alle anderen Teilnehmer –welche nicht an zu Drachenfutter wurden- um einen hölzernen großen Tisch versammelt. Am Ende hatte Clara beide Shirts gekauft, aber wegen der sinnvoll-genutzten Zeit ihrer LEBENSWICHTIGEN ENTSCHEIDUNG bekam sie leider nichts mehr. Sophie, die sich verlaufen hatte und deshalb später kam, stürzte sich allein auf den Nachtisch. Ich hatte noch etwas abbekommen und später auch Sophie die 40$ abgeknöpft.  
Alle gingen zu ihren Zelten, so auch Clara, Sophie & ich. Clara schlief links neben mir, Sophie lag auf der anderen Seite und spielte lautstark Pokemon und trank Energy-Drinks. Eben wegen dem Geschlürfe, Gedudel und Gefluche wurde es eine schlaflose Nacht für mich und Sophie.


	5. Profitierender Angelausflug

Nachdem Sophie der blutheulenden Link-Kopie einen Eimer gefüllt mit eiskaltem Wasser und Eiswürfeln über den Kopf schüttete verschwand dieser wieder durch ihren DS und trocknete sich irgendwie ab. Was lernen wir daraus: Ärgert Sophie nicht mit einem Mob im Gesicht.

Es vergingen weitere 3 Stunden, die meine Nachbarin mit Zocken verbrachte. Dass Clara aber auch immer ihre Kopfhörer beim Schlafen tragen muss, die Glückliche. Als die Sonne aufging war Sophie müde genug, endlich mal eine Pause zu machen. Ich wollte gerade meinen Schlaf nachholen, als Günther mit einer lautstarken Trompete das ganze Camp zusammentrommelte. Seems legit…  
Clara wachte erholt auf, streckte sich und sah überrascht zu mir und Sophie. Ich schaute nur unruhig und aufgekratzt zurück, während Sophie bei einer Dose Monster meinte: „Schlaf ist überbewertet." Naja, für alle lebensmüden Leute schon, zumindest die in meinem Bekannten-Kreis.

Meine beiden Freundinnen standen auf und gingen aus dem Zelt. Ich blieb zurück und zog mich um, als mir die 6 leeren Dosen rechts von mir auffielen. Ich zog mich fertig an und holte die zwei auf. Etwas aus der Puste fragte ich Sophie, ob sie den Sechser getrunken hätte. Zitternd meinte sie: „Hab ich." Als ich sie besorgt ansah blieb sie stehen und flüsterte: „Leute, ich kann Farben schmecken!"  
Auch Clara meldete sich zu Wort: „Alles gut bei euch beiden? Habt ihr überhaupt geschlafen?" Eine genervte Antwort meinerseits folgte: „Geht schlecht, wenn du sowohl von Pokemon-Musik als auch von klatschnassen Sachen wachgehalten wirst", nebenbei summte Sophie das erste Opening des Anime.

Bevor wir beim Frühstückstisch ankamen fragte die Möchtegern-Diva durch die Runde, ob nicht jemand fehle. „Das bildest du dir sicher ein, du hast zu viele Energys getrunken", meinte Clara. /Hätte sie mir nur welche abgegeben/ war mein geistreicher Einfall.  
Wir setzten uns nebeneinander auf eine der Bänke und fingen an zu essen, während unser Campleiter besagtes Frühstück vor einem Greifen beschützte. Diesen vertrieb aber schlussendlich Sophie, welche immer die verschiedensten Fleischarten essen wollte. So lief sie ihm im Camp hinterher, während ich halb einschlief und die Timelady neben mir weiter aß.  
Nachdem sich jeder gestärkt hatte machte Herr Günther eine wichtige Ansage: „Kinder, wir gehen ANGELN!" Es wurde zuerst ein wenig getuschelt, danach ging jeder sein Angel-Zeug holen, überraschenderweise hatte auch ich welches dabei. Wir fuhren mit einem alten Bus zum „Lake Gravity Falls".

Dort angekommen sollten sich 2-3 Personen jeweils ein Boot nehmen und ausrudern. Natürlich hatten wir schnell das unversehrteste Ruderboot ergattert und schwammen damit ein paar Meter weiter als der Rest. Während also Clara und ich die Angeln bereitmachten schmiss Sophie eine Dynamitstange in den See.

 _[3. Person] Nessie, welches in Amerika seine Verwandten besuchte, sah einen merkwürdig-aussehenden Fisch langsam zu Boden sinken. Trotz dessen Erscheinung schwamm es näher heran und verschlang das Grätentier mit einem Biss. Es explodierte 30 Sekunden später…_

[Zurück zu mir] Clara und ich kamen nicht aus dem Staunen raus als einzelne Teile eines Elasmosaurus an die Oberfläche auftauchten. Wir schauten geschockt zu Sophie, welche triumphierend ein Netz auswarf und damit die Körperteile einholte: „Ich hab nen Fisch gefangen. MEIN MITTAGESSEN! Und Sushi zum Spottpreis von 10$ pro Rolle!" Sie schaute uns misstrauisch an, trotzdem einigten wir uns auf einen Anteil von 2$ einer verkauften Rolle für mich und Clara.

Wir gingen an Land und machten einen Sushistand auf. Ein brünetter Mann kam vorbei und sagte: „ Hallo. Ich bin Tha-de-us, Thadeus, Thadeus, deus, deus. Ich hab gehört hier gibt's Sushi. Da ich aber kein Geld hab: Kann ich mit der Kraft der Freundschaft bezahlen?" Unsere Heldinnenenen antworteten mit einem „Ja" und bekamen den riesigen Regenbogen über Thadeus Kopf.  
Als nächstes kam ein persisch-aussehender Schwarzhaariger vorbei und fragte: „Kann man das Zeug überhaupt essen?" „ Mit ganz viel Fantasie sicher." „Zu Risiken & Nebenwirkungen essen sie NICHT die Packungsbeilage, sondern ihren Arzt oder Apotheker." „Kurzum: Frag Siri!", kam von Clara, Sophie und mir.  
„Dann nehme ich bitte fünf Rollen." Kaum in seinen Händen, hatte er bereits die Reis-Stangen verdrückt. Zu seinem Unglück rutschte er auf einem BakaBitch-Haufen aus und landete mit seinem prallen Bauch auf einem relativ spitzen Stein. Er schrie laut:" Oh nein. Mein Picosohn!" und rannte heulend davon.


	6. Dunkle Vorahnung (Short Chapter)

Wir Protagonistinnenenen verkauften weiterhin unsere Nessie-Sushirollen und hatten bald 4990 $ gesammelt. Ebenfalls war die 'Kraft der Freundschaft' ein permanenter Skill der Drei geworden... Ein nutzloser Skill, aber besser als nichts. Wir liefen noch ein wenig am Ufer entlang, da die restlichen Campkinder noch immer angelten. Da fragte ich Sophie: "Wo hast du eigentlich die Dynamitstange her?" "Die gab mir ein sehr vertrauenswürdiger Mann im Hoodie. Ich konnte nur blonde Haare erkennen." Ich und Clara nickten verständnisvoll.  
An einer Stelle des Ufers sahen wir den Nessie-Kopf und einen brünetten Mann mit Bart. Ich glaube, dass war ein Kumpel von dem schwangeren Mann von heute.

Jedenfalls gingen wir insgesamt eine Runde um den See. Eine langsame, war das doch der bisher größte Kraftverbrauch für uns. Danach fuhren wir mit dem Rost-Bus wieder zurück. Das restliche Nessiefleisch verstauten wir in unseren viel zu großen Frauentaschen. Wir stiegen aus, rannten wie kleine Teufel in unser Zelt und packten alles aus.

„Schade, dass wir keine Computer mitnehmen konnten. Ich hätte jetzt richtig Bock auf Terraria", meinte Sophie am abendlichen Lagerfeuer. Wir hatten Stöcke mit Nessie-Stückchen gegrillt, während die anderen Campteilnehmer Mini-Makrelen aßen. „Vergiss es. Du hast schon in den letzten Tagen nur gezockt, eine weitere Nacht halt ich nicht aus!" „A-aber, " fing Sophie an, „dann könnten wir die anderen Kids mit den Animatronics erschrecken und die Skelebros-…" Wieder schlug ich ihr ein Buch auf den Kopf. „Denk gar nicht dran, ich hab keinen Bock auf weitere getötete Monster. Und außerdem: wo willst du den Strom und Platz herkriegen?" Beleidigtes ‚Manuel' warf zurück: „Zufällig hat mir der Typ vom See auch ne unendliche Batterie geschenkt, sonst wär mein Handy schon den ganzen Tag tot!"

Bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte nachzufragen –Clara war selbst am Handy und schrieb wahrscheinlich an ihren Geschichten weiter- hörten wir ein ominöses Geräusch hinter den Zelten. Wir schauten uns gegenseitig an, verstauten das restliche Nessie und liefen ohne Fragen zu stellen unauffällig wie InuYasha hinter die Zelte. Dort sahen wir den EINZIG WAHREN GermanLetsPlay, der verschwitzt mit seinem Controller spielte…


	7. Gerhardt is Coming

Dort saß er, seinen NES-Controller an einem Astloch angeschlossen, und sprach, als würde er wieder ein Let'sPlay aufnehmen. Anscheinend war es ein sehr verschwitzter Part, die Smash-COMS schienen mal wieder kleine Magier zu sein. Wir setzten uns hinter ihn und beobachteten den Meister des 'WupWupWup' bei seiner Arbeit. Sophie war die erste, die sich neben ihn setzte und als 'Gastsprecher' aufgenommen wurde; der Bildschirm im Baum gab blendend grelle Lichter ab und stand stark im Kontrast zum Blutrot, welches der Himmel dank einem riesigen Riss darin annahm.

Nach einigen Minuten Ragens und Smashens tauchte ein - wie ich finde- niedliches Auge auf, verwandelte den Maskenheini noch während der Runde in Stein und flog samt Statue dank seinen Fledermausflügeln zu einer schwebenden Pyramide hinauf. Sophie sprang wutentbrannt auf und rief: "NEEEIN! Ich bin der steinfesten Überzeugung, dass ich gewonnen habe. Der war nur ein schlechter Verlierer!" Ihren Controller behielt sie in der Hand.

Sie wollte gerade mit Clara eine neue Runde starten, als der Bildschirm anfing merkwürdig zu flackern; ein gelbes Dreieck erschien darauf, mit Zylinder, Fliege und einem Krü-... Gehstock.  
Dieses Mauermuster, die blutbefleckte Fliege, die pissgelbe Farbe... "Dich hab ich doch im Radio gesehen! Du bist Gerhardt!" Nach dieser überaus logischen Schlussfolgerung sah mich Gerhardt mit einem Blick an, der sagte „Oh nein! Sie hat mich entlarvt!" …. Oder „Bist du völlig durchgeknallt?!", ist schwer zu sagen bei nur einem Auge.

Er nahm eine blutrote Farbe an und stieg aus dem Fernseher: "Ihr dummen Gören seid die einzigen Menschen, die noch nicht in meinem Thron stecken. Wie könnt ihr es wagen?!" Jeez, hat der Kerl seine Tage?  
Sophie reagierte gar nicht auf den Nacho und meinte gelassen: "Blöder Bug! Illuminati dich hinfort und sei nicht so pissig, wir können halt besser Zocken als du!" Trotz meines kleinen Kicheranfalls bemühte ich mich, ernst zu bleiben –eine sehr glorreiche Idee in dieser Parodie- und hinterfragte vorwurfsvoll seine Aussage.  
„'Die einzigen'? Wie in ‚die einzigen Menschen'? _Gerhardt,_ was hast du angestellt!?"

…Seine Antwort passte wirklich zum Thema: „Ich heiße Bill Cipher, NICHT GERHARDT!" Zur Unterstreichung, wie ernst ihm seine Name war, stieg er aus dem Bildschirm und zertrat Maskenheinis Konsole. Sophie allerdings passte das gar nicht. „NARR! Die Geschichte dieser Konsole begann 1986, als der NES in Europa veröffentlicht wurde. Viele Kinder haben mit dieser Konsole ihre ersten 20 Jahre verschwendet, manche sogar noch mehr. Selbst heute ist sie noch sehr beliebt, und du hobbyloses Dreieck hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie kaputtzumachen?!" …Clara saß still neben ihr und beobachtete alles analytisch, wie immer.

Unser Dreieck auf Tage schien nun langsam Mordgedanken zu hegen, also erschien ein Stab in meiner Hand, den ich der armen Sophie übergab; jetzt stand ihr Hirn auf „Terraria-Mode" und sie begann, den Illuminacho „abzubauen". Aber… schien so, als wär das sowas wie ne Rüstung? Er zuckte und verformte sich kurz so merkwürdig…

Dies war wohl mein Stichwort, um beide von dort wegzuführen. Ich tippte Sophie an, um sie aus ihrem Gamer-Modus zu holen. Sie sah zuerst den zuckenden Bill an, dann mich: „Es ist nur ne Vermutung, aber wir stecken glaub ich ETWAS in der Klemme. Sollten wir rennen, Coleen?" Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Clara antwortete ich: „Auch wenn sich alles in mir sträubt, da das Bewegung beansprucht, find ich die Idee ganz gut."  
„Dann lauf Forrest, LAUF!"

Die 3 mutigen Heldinnenenenen machten einen taktischen Rückzug. **Nein** , sie liefen **nicht** davon.


End file.
